Pins and Needles
by thehopefulone
Summary: Kate discovers she is pregnant, but the reaction from Jack is not what she expected. Will she be able to survive motherhood with the help of Claire, even when Jack is upset? Coauthored by DharmaMaterial
1. Now she knows

"**Pins and Needles"  
**_Story by thehopefulone and DharmaMaterial_

* * *

**...CHAPTER ONE...  
**(written by DharmaMaterial)

Kate held the pregnancy test in her hand. She had looked at it about a dozen times so far today; half hoping it would change, knowing it wouldn't. It was white, small, and had a small clear display window that contained within it a blue cross. Kate was sure that it was symbolic for something but had no idea for what. She sighed, wiped the tears from her eyes, and glanced back down. Still that small blue cross, still pregnant.

She had been perched outside of Jack's tent for ten minutes now. He was rustling about inside so she knew that he was in. Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stuffed the pregnancy test in the back of her jeans, and walked in.

Jack was organizing things and moving them about. He glanced over and smiled. "Hey".

"Hey", Kate replied trying not to let her voice shake, "what are you doing"?

"Oh, I'm just...", he thought for a moment, "doing a little spring cleaning".

Jack chuckled at the idea of trying keep things tidy on a beach in the middle of the South Pacific, but he never liked disorder. Sarah, his ex-wife, claimed that he liked to control everything. He claimed that she couldn't clean up after herself. Jack still didn't know who was right but they weren't together anymore so it was all relative.

Kate didn't respond and Jack stopped his task at hand. "What's up"?

"I was just walking by", Kate answered softly, "thinking".

She had tried to appear normal when she first came in but her facade had fell apart already. A tear rolled down her cheek. Jack noticed and stood on his feet.

"Kate", he said with concern, "what's going on"?

"It's going to work isn't it, Naomi's phone", she said, "we're going to be rescued".

Jack eyed her down, trying to sense what she was getting at. "Hopefully", he replied.

"And we're going to just go back to our lives", Kate continued, "to the people we knew before all this".

Jack could see another tear streak across her dirty face, leaving a trial of pale skin behind it. "Where's this coming from Kate", he asked while moving in to embrace her, "why are you talking like this"?

He grasped his arms around her body and pulled her close.

Kate sniffled and bit her lip. "There's so much about you that I don't know. About your past, you life before this", she said quietly, "when we get off this island, is there a place for me"?

Jack sighed and kissed her forehead. "Of course", he quickly responded, "I'll always love you. Why would you think that"?

"I don't know", Kate said while pressing her face into Jack's shirt to wipe away the tears, "back there you're a doctor, you have friends, and family. I'm just a..."

"I don't care what you were", Jack interrupted, "you're the most courageous, beautiful, and intelligent woman I've ever known and I..."

Now it was Kate turn to interrupt and she did so by smacking her lips onto Jack's. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She needed to know that he would be there for her, that he loved her. Kate grabbed the rim of her green sleeveless shirt and pulled it off over her head. Jack glanced down, his breathing intensifying. He could see her breasts bouncing just hidden by a thin bra. He quickly ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it across the tent, sending it flying to the opposite side of the room than Kate's.

He pulled her in again and passionately closed his mouth around hers. He could feel her breasts press up against him. Jack reached around and grabbed her the back of her jeans. A cold sweat broke out over Kate when she remembered that's where the pregnancy test was tucked away and she quickly stepped back and snapped off her bra to distract him. They both undid their pants and fell back onto the small makeshift cot that acted as a bed.

Jack propped her ass in the air and spread her legs. He could see that she was already getting wet.

"Jack, I...", Kate started.

He held a finger to her mouth, shushing her. "You talk too much", he jokingly replied.

He started massaging her vagina with his tongue, causing Kate to loudly moan. Though, her eyes were wipe open and still filled with tears. Her body felt the pleasure but her mind was elsewhere, still gazing at her jeans laying across the room and at the secret hidden within them.

Jack flipped Kate around and she spread her legs wider. He fell onto her and started making love.

Outside Hurley covered his ears and rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was ten minutes later and they were still both naked, but now just laying motionless in peace. Jack was reclined back on the bed and Kate was draped over him, her arms wrapped around his shoulder and her face buried into his chest.

"Is it true", she whimpered in his ear, "what you said before? That you'll always love me? That there's a place in your life for me"?

Jack rubbed his hand up and down on her back and gave her a peck. "Yes", he replied with confidence, "always".

Kate sat up and exhaled loudly. Jack sat up as well curiously.

"I'm pregnant", she said and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. "There's a test over there", she motioned across the room with her head, "and I'm pregnant".

There was a long moment of silence between them that seemed to go on forever.

"You're kidding", Jack asked skeptically.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "No", she gasped, "it's really happening".

Jack stood up and paced back and forth.

Kate felt terror setting in. "What", she stood up, "I thought you'd be happy"?

"Happy", Jack sharply replied trying to contain his emotions, "do you think that I could... I just can't, Kate".

And with that he quickly slid into some clothes and stormed out of the tent leaving Kate standing there alone, naked. Both physically and emotionally. She collapsed on the ground and started sobbing. She grabbed her jeans, took out the pregnancy test, and threw it across the room.

Outside Jack stood at the shoreline. It was dark but he stood staring out into the ocean and at the horizon.

"Is everything okay", a voice cut through the silence.

He glanced over and saw Claire approaching, cradling Aaron in her arms.

"Yeah, he sighed while composing himself, "just tired".

Claire smiled. "Well I hate to bother you but Aaron's been acting weird lately, not sleeping".

"Well what has he been eating", Jack asked.

"Just the usual", Claire replied, "fruit and stuff".

"It's probably the fruit", he replied, "it can give him diarrhea. I'd trying mixing it up a bit. I think Rose still has some of the food from the hatch".

"Of course", Claire groaned, "how to raise a baby 101. I should have known".

"Don't beat yourself up", Jack said, "it's hard work".

"You make it look so easy", she teased him, "I think you'd be a great dad".

Jack grimaced as he heard the words. "Oh, I don't think so".

Claire thanked him and went on her way. He was alone now again, staring into the endless dark of the night. He thought about his father. Now there was a dad, he thought sarcastically. Funny thing though, you always end up turning into your father. Always.

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The simple blonde

Chapter Two

_Written by thehopefulone_

* * *

"Heyya Freckles!" Sawyer yells out from his tent when he sees Kate trampling along across the beach. "What's the matter? Are things going wrong with you and elJack-O?"

"Go away, Sawyer." Kate yells back to the conman. She wasn't in the mood for his little games.

"Sorrrr-y." He says sarcastically. "Didn't realize it was your time of the month."

Kate ignores him, and keeps walking. It seems like on the one day she want to be alone on this island, everyone wanted to talk to her. Hurley, Charlie, Sun...everyone.

The only person she needed was Claire.

The petite blonde was in her tent, reading an old magazine and rocking Aaron's crib back and forth with her foot. Just the sight of the sweet mother made Kate feel a little better about what she had to say.

"Hey!" Claire greeted her with a smile, before noticing the expression on her friends face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kate says, used to lying.

Then she remembers and her smile fades. "Actually...no."

Claire stops ting Aaron and puts down her magazine, patting a spot on her blanket for Kate to sit down. "Tell me about it. Maybe I can help."

_That's exactly why I came to you. Thank you, Claire._ Kate thinks, sitting down.

"Claire...what I tell you..." She begins, turning to look into her friend's big blue eyes. "You have to keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Claire says confidently. "You can trust me."

Something in Claire's words hit home with Kate. She feels so safe here, with her. Something she never felt with anyone else...not her mom, or Jack...no one except Claire.

"Well..." She practically whispers. "I'm pregnant."

Claire practically jumps out of her tent. "Oh my gosh!" She whisper-hisses so no one will hear. "I always knew you would be a good mum!"

"Well, um, Claire, here's the thing...Jack isn't exactly on board."

Claire sits down again, looking into Kate's gentle brown eyes. "What do you mean 'Jack's not on board'" she says slowly.

"I told him, and he was just _so mad. _I don't think ive ever seen him so upset before. He basically stormed out on me."

It takes the mother a moment to soak this all in, before lifting Aaron out of his crib. "Would you like to hold him?" She asks.

Kate looks uncomfortable. "I don't..."

"Take him." Claire insists, forming Kate's arms to support the little man.

Once she's got him, Claire takes a step back. His big blue eyes stare up at the mother-to-be.

"See?" She says. "You can do this. It'll be alright."

She takes her baby back from the brunettes arms, and puts him in the cradle before standing to hug Kate tight. "I believe in you." She whispers, and for a moment Kate has a little bit of hope.

* * *

She gets back to Jack's tent a little after sundown. She had been sleeping there most nights, and she figured she'd go back after he had some time to cool off and think.

The doctor is sitting with his back to her when she enters. Upon closer examination, he is making some kind of paste._ Probably just doctor stuff, s_he thinks, and is right.

What she's wrong about, is him.

"What do you want, Kate?" He says without turning around, his voice cold.

"I...just..I thought, maybe..." She stumbles over her words, wondering where all the 'I love yous' went. The kisses. His sweet, soft, words as he made love to her. Where did it all go?

"Kate." He says, standing now to face her. "I don't want anything to do with this baby, do you understand?"

She's sobbing now. "But, Jack, you were part of this. You _hav__e _to."

What he does next scars Kate for the rest of her life. The impact of his hand hitting her face stings, but not as much as his words. "I don't have to do anything, Kate. This is your baby, go off and do with it what you want."

She stands there, frozen for moment in fear, before he raises his hand again. He doesn't plan to hit her again, he just wants this emotionally unstable woman out of his tent.

She turns and runs.

* * *

Claire is awoken to the sweet woman entering her tent, tears running down her face. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She whispers, and Claire moves over and wraps part of Kate up in the blanket. She feels like a twelve year old at a slumber party, but Claire doesn't care. She knows that Kate needs a comfort right now and that's exactly what she is going to give her.


	3. Not doing this for you

"**Pins and Needles"  
**_Story by thehopefulone and DharmaMaterial_

_PREVIOUSLY_ ON LOST...

- "I'm pregnant", Kate said and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. "There's a test over there", she motioned across the room with her head, "and I'm pregnant".

- Claire takes her baby back from the brunettes arms, and puts him in the cradle before standing to hug Kate tight. "I believe in you." She whispers, and for a moment Kate has a little bit of hope.

- What Jack does next scars Kate for the rest of her life. The impact of his hand hitting her face stings, but not as much as his words. "I don't have to do anything, Kate. This is your baby, go off and do with it what you want."

- Claire is awoken to the sweet woman entering her tent, tears running down her face. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Kate whispers.

BOOM...

**...CHAPTER THREE...  
**(written by DharmaMaterial)

The sun rose across the island, dissipating the night sky. All the darkness was over. A yellow blast of light turned the horizon to a dark blue and set the sand of the beach on fire. Jack sat on the upper mound in one of the few shaded parts under a cluster of trees. He was staring at his hand, he'd been doing it for so long now that he thought he had every line, every vein, memorized. He turned his hand around to look at the backside, a side he never knew.

"A little out of character don't you think", he heard a voice from behind him.

He glanced around to see Hurley making his way to the small sand hill.

"What", he shook his head with irritation.

"You, brooding. Sitting alone". Hurley plopped down next to him, "never seen that before" he finished with sarcasm.

Jack chuckled but it was more mechanical than anything, just out of habit. "I just...", he thought for a second, "have a lot on my mind".

Hurley leaned forward, excited to be playing psychiatrist. "What kind of stuff"?

Jack shot him a look and Hurley leaned back.

"Is this because of you and Kate", Hurley asked and caught Jack off guard.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "How did you..."

Hurley smiled and Jack realized that had just been duped.

"What did you hear", he asked, "about Kate"?

"Nothing", Hurley replied calmly, "but I saw that she spent the night at Claire's last night. I also saw you at the shore last night. You looked upset".

Jack chuckled sarcastically. "You see a lot".

"Everyone here thinks I'm just goofy fun time Hurley", he said defensively, "but dude, I know a lot about mental issues".

He glanced up awkwardly at Jack and there was a moment of silence.

"Forget I said that last part", he added, "but you can tell me anything dude".

Jack nodded, looked out at the ocean, and thought. Hurley leaned in. Jack turned to face him.

"Kate's pregnant", he said, "with me".

"DUDE"! Hurley grabbed Jack in a large bear hug. "That's great, you're a dad"!

The lack of response told Hurley all he needed to know and he retreated back.

"Is that...", he stuttered, "not so awesome"?

"On a scale of one to ten", Jack sighed, "no".

"Does Kate know that", Hurley asked, "is that what you guys were arguing about last night".

"A bit of it", he said with the guilt creeping back into him, "the rest was over... something else. I just... blew up last night and I don't know why. It's not her fault, Kate. But why can't I believe that? I just don't understand women".

He looked over at Hurley who's face was blank.

"Not my area of expertise dude", he replied, "but Kate's not just a woman. She's like the coolest person here, and she could probably kick your ass. She's like Laura Croft... but real".

"Well I wish she would", Jack groaned, "I deserve it".

"Come on", Hurley started, "don't beat yourself..."

"I hit her", Jack said very matter of fact, "last night. I hit her".

Hurley glanced down and grimaced.

"She probably could have kicked my ass but she didn't", Jack continued, "because she's better than that. I thought I was too, but... I'm not".

Hurley stood to his feet and started to leave.

"Hurley", Jack called out, "where are you going"?

"Sorry dude", Hurley said harshly, "you're on your own".

He stormed off down the beach and Jack was alone again, just him and his guilt. He looked back down at his hand, the hand of someone he didn't even know anymore. He looked down the beach to see Sun bathing herself, Charlie catching a fish with Jin, and Locke talking to Desmond. I don't belong here, Jack thought, not anymore. A few minutes passed.

"What's on the TV", another voice broke his train of thought.

Grand central station, Jack thought to himself and glanced over to see Sawyer. Oh god! Not now.

Sawyer moseyed on over and glanced down the beach to see Sun in her bikini. "Ah", he said with a smirk, "the international channel".

"What do you want Sawyer", Jack groaned.

"Just came by to see what you're up to", he replied.

Jack chuckled. "Since when do you care what I'm up to"?

"Since what you're up to doesn't involve Kate", he said while leaning against a tree.

Jack scoffed and threw his hands up. "Did Kate and me become a household item overnight", he shouted, "why is everyone asking me about it. How about you talk to Kate".

"I'd love to, trust me", Sawyer replied, "but she's M.I.A since last night. About half the beach heard a storm coming from over here and I thought I'd check out the whether report. What were y'all fighting over"?

"None of your business", Jack said coldly.

"Is it cause she's pregnant", Sawyer quipped.

Jack shook his head and tried to speak, but couldn't.

"First rule of the beach, don't tell fat people anything", Sawyer grinned, "Hurley told me all about. Says you gave her a good one too, right across the face".

"You here to set things even", Jack asked, "is it my turn now"?

"As much as I'd like that", Sawyer replied, "I won't give you the satisfaction".

"Satisfaction"? Jack shook his head in confusion.

"That's what you want isn't it", Sawyer continued, "for someone to kick your ass, let you play the victim. The guilt's about to sting like hell but that won't help. Trust me".

Jack nodded. "And what do you know about guilt"?

Sawyer almost had to giggle inside. "Quite a bit", he replied. "Everyone who knows is pretty pissed about what you did to Kate", Sawyer said, "but take it from me. Don't punish yourself. You've got enough people here to do that for you".

"I'm sorry", Jack snorted, "are you a psychologist"?

"Don't want my help", Sawyer asked rhetorically, "fine". He turned to leave.

Jack's voice stopped him. "What should I do"?

"That's up to you doc", Sawyer replied without turning around.

"Why are you helping me", Jack asked skeptically, "why do you care"?

"I'm doing this for Kate", Sawyer said coldly, "I don't give a damn what happens to you".

Meanwhile across the island Kate woke up...

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Taking care of you

**Pins and Needles, chapter four**

_Written by thehopefulone_

* * *

Kate woke up with the warm sun on her back and Claire's arms wrapped around her. It takes her a moment to remember how she got here, and then it all comes back to her. Jack...running to Claire...the baby...everything.

"Good morning." Claire says in her sweet Australian accent.

"Morning." Kate replies, stretching.

Claire sits up, the blanket falling away from her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little." The brunette replies. "Thank you, for letting me stay here tonight."

"Oh, it's really no problem. Aaron and I don't mind company, do we?" She says, lifting the smiling baby out of his cradle, and smiling at him.

"Kate..." Claire says, rocking her baby back and forth, preparing for a big talk. "It's going to be hard for you, without Jack. But I still believe in you. You don't need him, I promise."

Kate looks down at her lap, wringing her hands. "I'm actually scared." She admits. "I haven't been truly scared since we landed here, when I thought _he _was dead."

"I was scared, too." Claire says, shuddering at the memory. "Thomas stayed with me until my fifth month, before he walked out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Claire, that's terrible."

The blonde shrugs. "I'm alright. Maybe it was for the best."

"So you can end up on the freaky island? Yeah, real fate." Kate says skeptically, and her friend laughs.

"Why don't you go out and get some sunshine?" Claire suggests. "It'll be good for you."

Kate nods and stands, walking to her own tent for some fresh clothes before pacing the beach, the sand sinking between her toes. _What did he expect, anyway?_ She thinks. _He must've known that all that sex was going to get me knocked up eventually. I just can't believe he..._

Her thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful "Hi Kate!" from Hurley down the beach.

She gives him a little wave and continues when there's another. Rose. Then Sayid. Followed by Locke, Charlie, Sawyer, even Vincent licked her hand.

_They all know._

Kate see's through their cheer instantly, groaning a little to herself while wiping the dog slobber off her hand.

She finds herself walking aimlessly, and soon she ends up in Sun's garden.

"Hello, Kate." Sun says.

The mother-to-be manages a fake smile. "Hello."

The petite woman wipes the dirt off her hands and stands. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really? Why?"

"Things with you and Jack..." Sun begins, her intentions good.

"I don't want to talk about it." She cuts her off.

"NO! Kate don't go."

She turns, frustrated with her whole life and tired.

"Kate...Jin wasn't always the best husband to me, either. But, things get better. You will find love. Everyone on the beach is willing to do anything to help you with the baby and keep Jack away from you."

This warms Kate's heart. It explains the 'hellos' and the smiles and waves, and it was comforting to know that they all cared.

It meant she would be safe.

"Thank you, Sun." Kate says, wholeheartedly.

"No problem." The Korean woman says, turning back to tend her garden.

Kate meanders back down the beach, wondering if being a mother means she can't go on any of the big missions across the island anymore.

Not that they let her go before, but having a baby would really mess up her plans to follow after fifteen minutes.

She rubs her eyes and yawns, realizing that she's still really tired. In her own tent, she crawls underneath her blanket and adjusts her seat-cushion pillow.

She falls asleep quickly, and when she wakes, someone is standing over her.


	5. I've seen change

"**Pins and Needles"  
**_Story by thehopefulone and DharmaMaterial_

PREVIOUSLY ON LOST...

- Jack thought about his father. Now there was a dad, he thought sarcastically. Funny thing though, you always end up turning into your father. Always.

- "A bit of it", Jack said with the guilt creeping back into him, "the rest was over... something else. I just... blew up last night and I don't know why. It's not her fault, Kate. But why can't I believe that? I just don't understand women".

- "Sorry dude", Hurley said to Jack harshly, "you're on your own".

- "I'm doing this for Kate", Sawyer said to Jack coldly, "I don't give a damn what happens to you".

BOOM...

**...CHAPTER FIVE...  
**(written by DharmaMaterial)

[A FEW HOURS AGO]

Claire walked down the beach cradling Aaron. The sun was setting behind her and it cast a glow around her that looked angelic, good. Jack watched her from a distance behind a small shrub to conceal himself, covered in shadows. In darkness. He waited until she was totally separated from the rest of the camp in a small inland that was obscured by a line of trees.

"Claire", Jack said softly while rising and making himself known, "we need to talk".

"No, we don't", Claire said harshly while backing up, "Kate's told me everything and I..."

"I'm not trying to defend myself", Jack interrupted, "I just want to..."

"To what"? Claire raised her voice. "Find out how she is? You hit her Jack. How do you think she's doing"?

"I know", Jack spoke while pacing closer so she'd lower her voice, "and I can never... god knows I can't take that back. But we just need to talk".

Claire shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about", she sighed, "the entire beach doesn't want you anywhere near her. Just keep it that way. Please".

"It's not that simple", Jack interjected sharply, "she's pregnant".

"Yeah, I know", Claire replied, "she told me. And I was pregnant too once and I've been through the whole abandonment crap. When Thomas left me I thought... well, it was the most terrifying feeling in the entire world, and that's what Kate's going through right now".

"What Kate is going through", Jack shook his head and sighed, "I can't imagine what it must feel like. But I can fix this. I just need to talk to her".

"It's not going to happen", Claire replied coldly.

Jack stepped forward. "Just bring me to her"!

"No", Claire shouted loudly.

Jack composed himself and stepped back. Claire stood there shaken at displaying so much emotion.

"You can't fix this Jack", she whispered, "not this time".

Claire turned to leave as tears started forming in Jack's eyes. Suddenly she stopped.

"You know what your problem is", she asked, "you just don't understand women".

"I try", he responded with tears, "but it's too complicated, it's too..."

"We're a lot simpler than you think", Claire smiled, "Kate doesn't need to be controlled and she doesn't need a hero. She just wanted to hear that you loved her". With that Claire turned and left, leaving Jack alone.

Afterward he wandered through the jungle for an hour or so before coming to a small clearing.

"NO", a voice stops him in his tracks, "Kate don't go"!

Jack hides behind a tree and gazes out toward the sound of the noise. He can see Sun standing by her garden with Kate turned away. A sweat broke over Jack just seeing her again, feeling all the guilt come crashing down.

"Jin wasn't always the best husband to me", Sun spoke from a distance, "But things get better. You will find love. Everyone on the beach is willing to do anything to help you with the baby and keep Jack away from you".

The words stung. Jack ground his hand into the bark of the tree so hard that he broke skin. The sensation coursed through his arm. Good, he thought to himself, so you can feel something after all even if it is just pain.

"Thank you Sun", Kate said and walked back down toward the beach.

Tears were filling Jack's eyes again but he staggered out into the thick of the jungle. Once he was a good distance away he stopped, leaned against a tree, and lost it. He fell to his knees and threw up what felt like his entire insides.

"I lied you know", he heard a voice from behind him.

Jack stood, wiped off his mouth, and turned to see Sun.

"I told her that it will get better", she said solemnly, "but it won't".

"Like Jin", Jack asked while heaving and coughing, "I'd say that things worked out for you two".

Sun came closer and sat down on a log. Taking it as a sign of comfort Jack did the same.

"In Sydney, before we boarded 815", Sun started, "I was going to leave Jin. Run away to America, and just... start over".

Jack nodded. "Why didn't you"?

"Because there was hope", Sun replied, "there is always hope. At the time I told myself there wasn't. But I was wrong".

"What? Patch things up", Jack chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't deserve that".

"My husband once told me that... he said we were here because we were being punished", Sun continued, "but I can't believe that".

"Why do you think we're here", Jack asked.

"To be healed", she responded with a smile.

"Not me", Jack looked down and clenched his teeth, "not this time".

"What you did was terrible", Sun spoke, "but how can you ever change things if you don't start? Kate is a part of your life and you have to accept that. You can't just start over".

"But how can I...", Jack cried, "I can't even talk to her".

Sun inhaled nervously. "Come by Claire's tent tonight", she said slowly, "I will distract Claire and you can speak to Kate alone".

"Why", Jack asked as Sun rose to her feet, "why are you doing this"?

"Because I know how a man can change", Sun answered, "I've seen it".

Later that night Kate awoke to find Jack standing above her...

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. No Right

Pins and Needles Chapter 6

_Written by thehopefulone_

**_A/N- Just a small thing worth mentioning-_**

**_Fanfiction is meant to by enjoyable. If you don't like my story, please don't read it. Nasty reviews aren't fun for anyone. ;(_**

* * *

Kate's brown eyes flash open.

There he is standing over her...the demon himself, Jack. She stands quickly, but doesn't freak out- the last thing she wants is for him to think she is weak.

"What are you doing here?" She says, her voice cold He shifts his weight to the opposite foot, and looks at her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kate." He says, defeated. "What I did was completely unacceptable."

She scoffs. "Did you really come here expecting me to forgive you? You hit me, and that's not you, Jack. If you weren't the only doctor on the beach, everyone would have banned you by now."

"Kate, I..." He begins to defend, but she cuts him off.

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You're NOT the victim here. Get the hell out of my tent." He stands there for a minute before turning and going.

* * *

Months pass. Jack stays away from her, as he's told. He watches from a distance as she waddles around, his baby in her growing stomach. He drinks most of the time, pops a lot of the medicine stash for his own benefit. He wallows. And no one cares.

* * *

Kate spends most of her time with Claire, and Sun uses her light knowledge of pediatrics to check up on Kate. Its a good system, and she feels safe.

One evening, she's sitting on the beach, letting the water come up and tickle her toes when Sawyer comes by.

"How's the baby?" He asks, a little awkwardly, sitting down beside her.

"Fine, thanks." She says, rubbing the top if her stomach.

"I just wanted to let you know that, well, if you ever need help with the baby...I would. Help, I mean..."

Kate smiles, the sunlight highlighting the freckles on her face. "Thanks Sawyer. I have the whole situation figured out, I really do, but thank you." She says, sweetly.

"Anytime." He stands to go, but she calls him back, struggling to stand up. "Yeah?" He replies, in that slightly Southern accent of his.

She walks up to him, and instead of talking, plants a long, full, kiss on his lips. He is still for a moment, before letting his hands fall to her hips, leaning over her full, round, stomach to continue kissing her.

When she finally pulls away, he smiles. "What was that for?"

"Because you deserve it." She responds, before turning and walking back down the beach.

"Wait! Hey, is there more of that, in the future...?" Kate laughs, and continues walking down the beach, deciding to let him suffer a little.

She isn't sure what compelled her to get him involved in the first place. Once the baby comes, she won't have time to be in a relationship, and it isn't like Sawyer is the most reliable father figure.

She's still musing over this, when Jack approaches her, his breath strong with the scent of alcohol. She tries to veer out of his way, but he taps her shoulder.

"I need to say something."

"Say it." She says, her good mood spoiled. She wasn't interested in what he had to say.

"When the baby is born, I want some custody." His eyes are pleading.

"No." She says, flatly. "You lost that right a long time ago.

"In a court of law..." He begins. He had prepared for this.

"There is no court of law, Jack." She snaps. "This is an island. We make the laws, and no one here is going to to let you be with the baby alone."

"I saw you kissing Sawyer on the beach." Jack says, harshly. "He will not be playing father to my baby."

"It's not your baby." Kate yells. "It's mine." She strides off down the beach, gripping her stomach protectively.


	7. Not a princess

"**Pins and Needles"  
**_Story by thehopefulone and DharmaMaterial_

PREVIOUSLY ON LOST...

- "I'm doing this for Kate", Sawyer said to Jack coldly, "I don't give a damn what happens to you".

- "We're a lot simpler than you think", Claire smiled, "Kate doesn't need to be controlled and she doesn't need a hero. She just wanted to hear that you loved her". With that Claire turned and left, leaving Jack alone.

- There he is standing over her...the demon himself, Jack. She stands quickly, but doesn't freak out- the last thing she wants is for him to think she is weak.

- "Don't play dumb. You're NOT the victim here. Get the hell out of my tent", Kate screams. Jack stands there for a minute before turning and going.

BOOM...

**...CHAPTER SEVEN...  
**(written by DharmaMaterial)

[MANY MONTHS AGO]

Kate sat on the beach with one hand wrapped around her stomach. She moved her hand out forward into the air. A few months from now and this is where my belly will be, she thought to herself. Amazing. Yet terrifying.

"How's he doing", Sawyer called out while making his way up the beach.

"It's been a few weeks", Kate said sarcastically, "and how do you know it's a boy"?

"I don't", he chuckled, "but that's where I'd place my wager".

Kate smiled and brushed her hair back. "Oh really"?

"Yep", Sawyer plopped down next to her, "used to bet at the horse races. Wasn't too lucky but I think I know how to place a bet".

Kate eyed him with irritation. "Are you seriously comparing my baby to horse racing"?

"Wouldn't think of it", Sawyer grinned, "so what's his name"?

"I don't know", she replied while rubbing her stomach, "too early to think about". Kate than gave Sawyer a sideways glance. "But why am I telling all of this to you"?

"Who else you gonna tell it to", he replied.

Kate looked down and Sawyer felt bad for bringing Jack to mind.

"Sorry", he added, "I didn't mean... I just..."

"It's fine", Kate sighed, "I've accepted that he's not going help raise my baby. It just... wasn't meant to be".

"Can't blame you", Sawyer agreed while nodding, "if it were me I'd place as much distance between myself and the doc as possible".

"He hit me", Kate said softly, "that's not something I can just get over".

Sawyer thought for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, thought for another moment, and finally spoke.

"You know", he started slowly, "I'd never hit a woman".

Kate looked at him for a while than smirked. "You never miss a beat do you Sawyer"?

"What", he said with mock confusion.

"We're not together", Kate replied coldly, "and we're not going to be just because Jack's not an option anymore".

"Hold on Freckles", Sawyer threw his hands up defensively, "I'm just sayin'..."

"I know what your saying", Kate finished, "and it's not going to happen. What do you even know about raising a child".

Sawyer thought back to Cassidy and to Clemintine. She was right, he knew absolutely nothing. Apart from how to abandon his family and ruin their lives. But he tactfully decided to leave that off his resume.

"Well I can learn", he groaned.

"Sawyer", Kate sighed while rubbing her eyes, "this isn't just another con to get in my pants. Your talking about raising a baby".

"I know what I'm talking about", he retorted sharply, "I'm talking about doing it with you. You really think you can raise this baby on your own"?

"Your parents never raised you", Kate interjected.

"Yeah and look how I turned out", he countered with a grin.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor", Kate said, "you don't need to save me, I'm not the damsel in distress".

"That's not what this is about..."

"Than what is it about"?

Sawyer grimaced, looked out to the sea, than back at Kate.

"I love you", he whispered, "and I want to help you. That's what people do".

Kate contemplated for a long while. She than put her hand back out in front of her stomach in the air.

"Ask me later", Kate said with a flirtatious smile, "ask me when my stomach's out here".

Sawyer smirked and stood. "You tease".

They shared a long smile together and a moment of serenity.

"One more thing", Sawyer added with a more serous tone, "why didn't you beat up Jack"?

Kate looked at him quickly. "What"?

"We both know you could kicked his ass if you wanted to", he added, "so why didn't you. Both know that he deserves it".

"My father", she replied weakly, "he beat me, kicked me around all the time".

"Did you hit him back", Sawyer asked.

"Kind of", Kate responded coldly, "but it didn't matter, it didn't help".

He narrowed his eyes and leaned in curiously. "Well what did help"?

"When I forgave him", she concluded, "I just wished it wasn't too late".

The mood grew more solemn and Sawyer aid his farewell and staggered off, glancing back hopefully. Kate there rubbing her belly. She thought back to her father, and to Jack. No more letting people smack you around, she thought to herself, you're a mother now and it's time to be strong. She looked down the beach at Sawyer. It could work. However, he could also regret it. Abandoned her like every other man in her life. Only time would tell.

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. The lucky one

**Pins and Needles**

_**Chapter by thehopefulone**_

* * *

"Kate!" Claire says, shaking the very pregnant woman gently. "Kate, wake up!" Claire's voice is desperate and needy.

"What?" Kate groans, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"There's something going on down at the beach- something with Charlie! I need to go! Will you take Aaron?"

Kate can barely nod before Aaron is in her arms and Claire is gone, running down the beach barefut, kicking up sand behind her. The mother-to-be looks down at the blonde little boy in her lap and he smiles at her.

Things were looking alright for awhile, but soon Kate was sick of couldn't stand waiting. So after a quick diaper change she held the boy on her hip and waddled down the beach, feeling tired.

She was shocked at the sight in front of her- it was some kind of meeting. She quickly dodges and steps behind the nearest tent to listen. "We need to find a way to help Kate, and as you all know she won't let me do that." Jack was saying.

The thought dawned on her: Claire lied to her. This wasn't about Charlie. This was a meeting for them to figure out something about her. She listens again.

"Can't you just teach a few of us what to do? Isn't that that you did with Kate when Claire was having Aaron?" Sun asks.

"Not necassarily. We got lucky then. Kate hasn't had any kind of rest when she needs it, no prenatal vitamins, no checkups. The chance that her labor will have complications is much more likely than Claire's." Jack replies.

"What do you propose we do?" Bernard shouts.

"I might need to be there." Jack says. "But she will never allow that. Without a doctor...she might die."

"How do we know you don't want to hurt her again?" Rose calls out from the log she was sitting on. Jack looks like he was punched in the gut. "I won't. I made a huge mistake, but I won't hurt her again. I won't." His voice is heartfelt, and Kate almost softens.

"This is ridiculous!" Sawyer yells, standing and throwing his hands in the air. "Here we are trying to find a way for Kate to deliver a healthy baby, why don't we just ask her what she wants? She's listening to us from that tent over there anyway!" He points in her direction, and everyone's head turns and she steps out shyly with Aaron. "

Kate." Jack says. "Why don't you join us?"

"There's a seat right here." Claire says, sliding over on her log to make room and Kate sits, handing Aaron back to his mother.

"Well, honey." Rose says. "Your baby may need some help. Do you want Jack there or not?"

Kate looks at him, his brown eyes shining at her. She remembers the first day, her stiching him up and him saying, softly, "you're doing fine."

She nods carefully. "I want him to deliver my baby. And Claire and Sun can help, since they have already volunteered.

The two women smile and nod. She stands again, ready to go as the meeting is ajourned but feels a sharp pain in her side.

"Oh." She says softly. Claire slips her arm under Kate's shoulder, Aaron having gone with Charlie, and helps her back to the tent.

"Probably just braxton-hicks contractions. Don't worry, Kate."

They went through the rest of the day, and Kate didn't feel anything more. They had a bonfire and went to bed, Kate curling up against Claire, stealing her warmth.

In the middle of the night Kate woke, having to go to the bathroom, and headed off to the jungle. On her way back the contractions started again, and she feel back against a tree, crying out in pain. About 10 minutes later her water broke and she felt herself sceam as another contraction ripped though her. She was alone, and it was dark. She was terrifyed.

Then John arrived "Kate?" He asks, seeing her situation. "Let me carry you back to camp."She nods and Locke eases her into his arms and runs as fast as he can, arriving outside Jack's tent.

He wakes him. Jack instantly helps Kate to get comfortable, adjusting the airplane seat cushions to support her as best as he could. "Jack." She says weekly, and he pauses what he is doing to look at her. "Come here." Kate reminds him of Sara as he moves closer to her.

She takes his hand and kisses his lips softly, and friendly kiss. "I forgive you. I do."

Jack smiles, but remains calm. He knows this might not last. "I love you Kate, but right now we need to make sure the baby is heathly. Then we can talk."

Soon Claire and Sun arrive, having been fetched by Locke. "She's only dialated 8 cm. We need to keep her calm."Jack whispers to the two women.

20 minutes later, and several failed attempts to calm the screaming woman down, she sighs heavily. "I wanna push."

She grips Claire's hand, tears running down her face as she grits her teeth and delivers her baby, as if she had no fear in the world.

Another 4 minutes later, after many worries by Jack, a screaming little girl was born.

Josephine Destiny Shepard had a good first 10 minutes of life. Then they came. They came and Kate couldn't remember anything else but the whispers.

"Josie...Josie...Josie." The whispers repeated through the blackness.

**...To be Continued...**


End file.
